why gibbs won't wear the wedding dress
by babypoet
Summary: my first NCIS ff so be nice!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from NCIS I just like to borrow them.

Summary: The reason Gibbs did not wear the wedding dress.

Kate stood in the make shift crime scene that she had built to discover what type of life the woman lead day after day but one thing was troubling her; she needed a subject to study and every one else was busy doing other things everyone but Gibbs.

'No I can't ask him he would never go it. Ah what the hell I'll never get anywhere fast if I don't.' Kate thought to her self.

"How 'bout you, you don't have to wear the dress!" She yelled as Gibbs turned the corner. She saw his shadow pause.

'No way, that was too easy" she thought.

'She couldn't possibly know, she wouldn't know' Gibbs thought to himself.

Note: More's coming, my sis has to use the computer.


	2. the flash back

Disclaimer: still don't own.

-----------------------------------------------

" You won't have to wear the dress." Kate yelled at Gibbs.

--Flash back--

A young Jethro Gibbs is seen sitting around a very messy dorm room. There are clothes on the ground and dirty dishes on the counter.

"I'm bored," A young un kept man named Steve stated.

"Stupid TV this piece of junk never works" John, Jethro's roommate stated.

" Somebody should have hired a hooker, this is the boringest bachelor's party ever" Adam said across from across the room.

"Now what do ya wanna do?" Gibbs asked.

"I got an idea," Steve said with a conniving smile.

"What?" they all asked.

"Do ya dare?"

---------------------------------------------

Sorry that's all I got tonight more coming soon.


	3. the reason

Yup still don't own 'em

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Do ya dare?" Steve asked with a devilish grin plastered on his boyish face.

"Yeah sure." "Fine." It was the consensus.

"Okay Jethro your first, truth or dare?" Steve began. It was his choice to play the game.

"Dare," he said not ever predicting what was to come he was after all a young marine and he feared nothing.

"Hey do you still have that wedding dress, Julie was using to pattern hers?" Steve hollered.

"You bet." said Adam as he realized what was about to come down in his barracks room

"Okay, Jethro I dare you to wear that wedding dress and run outside with it on down the street and back."

Jethro Gibbs's eyes suddenly expanded to the size of small saucers as he realized what he had just agreed on. Just then Adam came back with the wedding dress. It was white of course and was plan as ever because it was just a model for Julie's real wedding dress. Jethro had known Julie since he and Adam graduated from college not to long ago yet he still didn't know why she had picked such a dull model to make her own which looked nothing look the one he was about to wear.

A few minutes later Jon knocked on the bathroom door, "Come on Jethro get out here already it's not like your putting make up on too."

Jethro cracked the door open but it was Jon that pulled him out of the tiny bathroom for everyone to see.

"AWWWWW he looks so pretty." stated Steve.

"Shut it Steve" Jethro said as he looked ready to kick some ass but Steve knew this was well worth that risk.

The group of young men ran outside and down the stairs, "Where it goes," Jethro said under his breath as he took off running down the sidewalk. It was a dark cold night and he could see his breath as he ran towards the light post, "God I hope no one sees me it will require some major ass kicking but worse I'll be the laughing stalk of the barracks". Just then a small forest green Honda drove past and snapped some pictures.

"Shit, Steve I'm gonna kill you" rang through the night air just as Jethro had reached the group of boys and chased them all the way into the dorm room. The next morning pictures of Gibbs in the wedding dress were plastered all overt the walls of the company barracks.

"Steve I'm gonna kill you" Gibbs said under his breath.

'What was that Gibbs, I'm sorry I didn't hear you?"

"Oh, nothing agent Todd, nothing at all.

Fins

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Thanks for reading my first story hope you enjoyed it. Please reply and tell me some thing to improve for when I write my next story.


End file.
